Bad to worse, and worse to good?
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: Things can go from bad to worse. But can it go from worse to good?
1. Chapter 1

Private wanted to leave so badly. Ever since King Julien got his paws on drugs, everyone went crazy for his parties. The young penguin was dragged here against his will by Kowalski. SP told him that if he got unhealthy from the alcohol, she wasn't going to pay for his medical bills. But he shrugged her off. Private left not caring at the moment what stupid things Kowalski might do. He usually didn't go at all to the parties but he got dragged there. So he prayed that nobody was awake when he entered the HQ.

"…Private."

The young bird spun around from his path to his bunk. There was the leader, with a disapproving stare.

"Wh-What?"

He raised his brow, "Why are you sneaking around?"

"Um, well…"

"You better not have been at that crappy party."

Private swallowed nervously. "N-not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Skipper's voice was starting to rise.

"I-I didn't want to go…" The little penguin was shaking and already in tears.

The leader sighed heavily. And that ended the conversation. Private climbed into his bunk and just wanted to sleep; forget that tonight never happened. But fate had a different plan for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Private opened his eyes. Skipper was standing near his bunk and was looking happy as a raging bull. The nervousness from last night sunk in him again.

"What?"

"Why did you leave Kowalski to rape people?" His voice was stern.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't think he would do anything…"

"Well you thought…" Skipper was cut off by Rico falling into the HQ and gibbering about a penguin outside.

It got Private away from the matter of leaving Kowalski when he's drunk but who the penguin was will haunt him till he goes away.

Private didn't have to look. He knew it was his evil brother just by his voice.

"If it's no trouble to anyone, I'm going to have a little conversation with my brother."

Blue easily got rid of his accent. He could make his own brother's life a living heck just in a day why not gets rid of the way you talk? And he dropped into the HQ. Private slowly slid off his bunk. His breathing was quickening and he was scared out of his mind. Blue simply walked over and slapped him hard. The back of Private's head hit the back of the wall sharply. He let out a cry of pain. And fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"A wimp. That's all you'll ever be. You're expendable and you'll always will be!"

"What the deuce!" Skipper was standing at the ladder with disbelief written all over his face.

He went up to Blue and tossed him away from his little solider. "What gives you the right to hit him?!"

Private's so called brother glared. "He's a piece of trash! He deserves a lot more than hits!"

Skipper punched him in the gut. Blue grunted, stumbling backwards then raced of the HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper turned around to look at Private. "You better have a good explanation why he hit you."

"He hates me, that's all there is to it." The younger answered quietly, still shaken up.

He knew how angry Blue must be. No one had ever stopped him from beating his younger brother. Private buried his face in his flippers and cried silently. Skipper tried to tug the smaller's fins away from his face.

"What's wrong Private?"

"H-He's right. I am expendable..."

"No you're not."

"I remember you said I was." The leader sighed. He really needed to think before he said something to the innocent team member.

"It's not true Private."

"Are you sure?"

Skipper stood the rookie up. "Positive."

"Kowalski you better not be on your way to that heck of a party."

Kowalski raced out, "I need it!"

Skipper groaned. "Rico go get him."

"Nu-uh! I going too!" Then the manic was out of there.

The leader face flippered then ran after both of them. Private felt chills now that their HQ was empty. He walked into the lab curiously. He wondered why Kowalski always freaked out when he was in here. Too bad for him, the lab was dark. Private searched around the room for the light switch. Suddenly he heard the door slam shut. Private looked around wildly. Now it was pitch black. He suddenly was pushed against a cold hard wall. Then was thrown onto the cold floor. Private let out a soft grunt as he felt something on him. Then something like knees put weight on his hips. Only confusion could be seen on the young penguin's face. That is until he felt his feet move apart. Fear replaced the confusion. Private screamed out as a sharp pain shot through his body. He wanted it to stop so badly. The little bird whimpered when he felt feathery flippers roaming his body. Private knew who it was now. Because it was worse than hitting him. Blue was violating him. Suddenly it stopped but it still stung. The little guy remained where was with tears spilling out of his eyes. The door slammed open and someone flicked the light switch.

Skipper walked toward Private and knelt next to him. "Private? What are you doing in here?"

The younger's beak quivered as he stared up at his leader. "H-he raped me."

Skipper's eyes narrowed. "Who did?"

"B-b-Blue!"


End file.
